BOO! Back to the Mansion
This page has been claimed by TremorTheEarthmaster. I still give credit to the original author for their ideas :) BOO! Back to the Mansion is a game for the WIII. It is the sequel to Luigi's Mansion and the first in the Beyond Luigi's Mansion series. It tells the story of a novice boo working his way up through the ranks and confronting the Mario Bros. in an epic battle. Gameplay Boo *A: Hover *Shake WIIImote: Turn invisible (only in dark. If you lose HP while invisible, you revert and cannot become invisible for two minutes afterward) *B: Slam Luigi *A: Jump *Shake WIIImote: Kick *B: Poltergeist 3001 Boo/Luigi must move around the mansion collecting keys, unlocking rooms and defeating minor enemies using Shake and B moves. In every level, the player must fight a boss. The player must solve puzzles by using collectible items and using their B and Shake moves to unlock areas and to fight the boss. The player must also use basic combat to fight the boss. Storyline A young Boo is selected by King Boo (here simply called "King") to become a warrior. Frightened, Boo asks King why him. King replies, telling him that the Mario Brothers, two evil slayers of innocent ghosts, are abroad on the land. The Ghosts need more warriors. Boo is assigned the rank of Level Four Haunter. He teams up with the ghost of a man named Neville and defeats the ghosthunter E. Gadd. Gadd is rescued by Luigi, who sucks Neville up. World One: The Mansion Wars *Level One: You play as Boo, who infiltrates E. Gadd's home and fights him in a boss battle. Once he is defeated, Boo rescues Neville, captures Gadd and escapes. *Level Two: You play as Luigi, fighting your way through the first floor of the mansion. Boo appears, with Gadd chained up. Luigi defeats Boo, who escapes. Luigi rescues Gadd. *Level Three: You play as Boo, who is given a test by King. The test is this: Boo must defeat Mister Boggy, a bloated silhouette creature. Boo fights Mister Boggy three times, winning every time, and finally confronts him in his true form. Boggy is defeated. King says that Boo has passed. *Level Four: You Play as Luigi, who is battling through the second floor of the mansion. He witnesses Boo defeating Mister Boggy the last time. A swarm of Basic Ghosts appear. Luigi defeats them, and is attacked by Boo. Luigi beats him again. *Level Five: You play as Boo, who asks King to grant him more power to defeat Luigi. King accepts and increases his HP by double. Boo then goes into the training room and beats three Luigi holograms. *Level Six: You play as Luigi, who fights his way through the third floor. He faces down Sir Swift, a bat ghost, in a boss fight. *Level Seven: Luigi pounds the ghosts in the fourth floor, and faces Boo. The ghost is more powerful than Ever, but Luigi beats him. Boo, enraged at Luigi, charges up a blast of strength to kill him. However, he misses. The blast strikes the wall of the mansion, which collapses in on itself with Luigi and Boo inside. In a flash of light, the two enemies vanish, along with the mansion. World Two: The Dungeon Rescue *Level One: Boo wakes up in a dungeon, which the Boos now live in after the Mansion has been destroyed. The Boos have managed to capture Mario and are keeping him captive in the dungeon. Unfortunately, King has been captured by Luigi. Boo must try to find King. He reaches a miniboss, a ghost pirate named Captain Seashore. Seashore finally tells him where King is being held. *Level Two: Luigi is trying to rescue Mario. He runs into Boo, who is after King. Luigi fights Boo and Boo escapes into a deeper level of the dungeon by breaking the floor. *Level Three: Boo must find a way up to the top level of the dungeon again. He makes his way up and fights a ghostly Toad named Fungus. *Level Four: Luigi finds Mario, but first he must defeat General Boo, a fierce Boo Warrior. *Level Five: Boo comes back and defeats Mario, who Luigi has set free. The other Boos arrive and capture Mario, while Luigi escapes. *Level Six: Luigi must fight Boo one last time... TBC Reception Boo: Back to the Mansion recieved mixed reviews. IGN gave it 7/10, saying "It's storyline and the idea of switching between two enemies were creative and fun, but the puzzles were simple at times." It averaged 7/10. Category:WIII Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario Games Category:JoyCon Games Category:Mario (series)